callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Edward Richtofen
'Edward Richtofen - '''to sadystyczny i psychopatyczny nazistowski naukowiec który może być kierowaną postacią w trybie zombie, występuje w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops w trybie zombie. Jego licznik punktów jest zielony. (Tak samo jak Fidel Castro i Michael Rooker), ale jest losowany na Moon. Jest głównym antagonistą w historii zombie. Jest też w Call of Duty: Black Ops II jako demoniczny głos i jest postacią grywalną na mapie Origins. thumb|400px|Richtofen w Origins Historia i Biografia Richtofen pracował z Doktorem Ludwigiem Maxisem w grupie 935. Gdy postępy Maxisa zostały spowolnione przez zaślepienie do jego asystentki Sophii, Richtofen postanowił działać dla dobra grupy 935 i zabić Doktora Maxisa. Podczas testu teleportera , Richtofen zamknął Doktora Maxisa i jego córkę Samanthę w pokoju ze zmutowaną Fluffy, pierwszym piekielnym psem ,by ich zabiła ale oni oboje uciekli.Wtedy Element 115 zamienił niemal wszystkich ludzi w zombie, w Shi No Numa wybronił się przed zombie razem z Tankiem Dempsey`em , Nikolaiem Belinskim i Takeo`em Masaki`m i potem dotarli do Der Riese i tam teleportowali się do Kino der Totena potem dostali się do Ascension i przez Mechanizm Kassmira zostali uwięzieni na Syberii ale zostali uwolnieni przez aktorów i Richtofen kazał im przynieść mu Vril Generator i aktorzy mu to przynieśli i wtedy teleportował się z resztą do Shangri-La i tam zdobył Focusing Stone i użył go w połączeniu z Vril Generatorem na księżycu by zamienić się ciałami z Samanthą Maxis żeby on kontrolował to co stworzył i wtedy staje się Demonicznym głosem i kontroluje zombie co dało mu wielką moc i potęgę. Jako że Richtofen chciał więcej mocy. W Green Run nawiązał kontakt z Samuelem Stuhlingerem, ocalałym który jako jedyny mógł usłyszeć Richtofena, Richtofen dał Samuelowi serię zadań by rozerwać połączenie między Aetherem i Ziemią co pozwoliło by mu manipulować całą energią i wszystkimi formami życia. By jego plan ukończył się pomyślnie, Richtofen wyjaśnia Samuelowi żeby przekonać jego towarzyszy (Abigaili Briarton`y , Russmana i Marltona Johnsona) by uaktywnić wieżę transmisyjną w Ha nford Washington poprzez napełnienia go energią. W międzyczasie Doktor Maxis kontaktuje się z nimi i prosi ich by zpolaryzowali wieżę transmisyjną co powoduje walkę między Maxisem a Richtofenem. Niezależnie od wyboru, ocalali zostają teleportowani do Shangai`u w drapaczach chmur w którym druga wieża transmisyjna się znajduje, Richtofen kontaktuje się z Samuelem ponownie by uaktywnił drugą wieżę, Maxis kontaktuje się z ocalałymi by wieża była pod jego kontrolą. W zniszczonym Afrykańskim starym mieście Richtofen każe Samuelowi uaktywnić trzecią i ostatnią wieżę. Jeśli ocalali wykonają żądania Richtofena to on niszczy Maxisa i ma możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad każdym ciałem jakim chce i przejmuje kontrolę nad Samuelem. Gdy ocalali jednak posłuchają Maxisa to on pozbawi Richtofena potęgi i umieści jego duszę w jednym z zombie. Pojawienia *W Nacht der Untoten (tylko w Black Ops`ie); *W Verruckt (tylko w Black Ops`ie); *W Shi No Numa (w obu wersjach); *W Der Riese (w obu wersjach); * *thumb|374px|Portret Richtofena w Kino der TotenieW Kino der Totenie; (jest też jego portret) *W "Five" (tylko portret); *W Ascension; *W Call of Dead (Tylko może być usłyszany); *W Shangri-La; *Na księżycu. *W Green Run jako Demoniczny głos. *W Nuketown Zombies po rundzie 25. jako Demoniczny głos. Usłyszeć go można też pomiędzy niektórymi rundami. *W Die Rise jako Demoniczny głos. *W Buried jako Demoniczny głos. *W Origins jako postać grywalna Ciekawostki *Edward Richtofen wygląda tak samo jak Generał Amsel tylko ma inny kolor munduru; *jest twórcą Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb itd; *w Call of Duty: Black Ops ma model pierwszej osoby takie same jak Jason Hudson w Odrodzeniu; *przy lewym oku ma bliznę, tej blizny nie widać w Shi No Numa; *spotkał się z Hitlerem kiedyś w jego życiu; *kiedy Richtofen Grand Scheme jest ukończone to on jest Demonicznym głosem; *jego ulubionym perkiem jest Speed Cola; *jego ulubioną bronią jest Wunderwaffe DG-2 której jest twórcą; *Richtofen nienawidzi Dempsey'a można to stwierdzić po kwestii którą wypowiada Richtofen "Dempsey I Hate You (Dempsey nienawidze cie);'' *Na Ascension i na księżycu nosi inne ubrania i wygląda młodziej; *Na mapie Kino Der Toten, gdy gramy na solo,podczas ladowania mapy gdy Richtofen mowi jest podpisany jako Richtofan, jest to błąd twórców gry(na PS3 jest podpisany jako Richtofen); *Cierpi na schizofrenię, można to wywnioskować z jego licznych wrzasków podczas gry; *Głos podkłada mu Nolan North; *W Buried po wykonaniu Mined Games drogą Maxisa to czasami może pojawić się zombie z niebieskimi oczami, to Richtofen, gdy się go zabije to wypadnie power-up, gdy podejdzie się blisko niego to zacznie mówi co czyni go jedynym zwykłym zombie który potrafi mówić; *Na mapie Kino Der Toten żadko umie powiedzieć"Pop goes to weasel". *Ma tekie same nazwisko jak Manfred von Richtofen (czerwony baron). thumb|400px|Richtofen w Shi No Numa Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War